Rainbow Ride
Rainbow Ride is the fifteenth level in Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS. Stars Star 1: Cruiser Crossing the Rainbow Method 1: use the carpet due right of the starting position, ride it up to the 4 platforms with the Lakitu. Method 2: long jump to the pole back-left of the starting position. Converge: ride the second carpet to the area with two take the left one (relative to movement). Ride the final one to the ship, dodging platforms along the way. The star will be on the Bow side of the airship. Star 2: The Big House in the Sky Do the same as star one but take the right carpet. Navigate platforms along the way. The star will be on top of the "Manor". Star 3: Coins Amassed in a Maze Ironically the one of the easier red coin stars (considering the overall difficulty of the course). navigate the vertical maze to earn this star. Star 4: Swingin' in the Breeze Long jump to the pole back-left of the starting position navigate the steps to the first pendulum (hence the name), you will see two wooden colored platforms. Navigate these quickly as they will sink after a few seconds. There'll be a step slide (much like star one, Jolly Roger Bay). you will see another pendulum, navigate this and the flamethrower to get the star. Star 5: Tricky Triangles Do the same as star four except take the wooden platforms to the other side. Step on the pressure pad to invert the pyramids (hence the name) you will have about 15-20 seconds to navigate. (Fortunately this is one of the few failure tolerant stars on this course so you should be able to try over and over again). Land on the platform to the left to claim your star. Star 6: Somewhere over the Rainbow Talk to the Bob-bomb Buddy to unlock the cannon in the ship (if it isn't already unlocked). Then go to the ship like in Star 1. Go to the cannon and then look for a small floating island that's relatively high. Blast to the pole in it (try to grab it) and get the star. Star 7: Switch Star of the Manor (DS) Find the Mario cap or enter the stage as Mario. Then go to the house like in Star 2. Step on the star switch and quickly go to the ? Block to get a Power Flower (which allows Mario to float). Float quickly to the roof and get the star. 100 coins Like in the other 14 stages, collecting 100 coins makes a star appear. A good place to get coins is where you find the 8 red coins. Enemies *Bob-ombs *Goombas *Lakitu *Spinies *Chuckya *Amps ''Super Smash Bros.'' series This course appears as a battle stage in Super Smash Bros. Melee, and returns later to Super Smash Bros. Brawl, known as "Rainbow Cruise," but still remains "Rainbow Ride" in PAL regions. Trivia *﻿ True to its World 9 roots, this course has no bosses but has excessively difficult environmental puzzles. *This is one of only two non-Bowser courses to be accessed through a hole. The other one is the bonus course at the opposite end of the room (technically Hazy Maze Cave is accessed through what looks like a tar pit or puddle). * For some reason, all of the balcony courses take place in the sky. de:Regenbogen Raserei es:Camino del arco iris ru:Rainbow Ride Category:Locations in Super Mario 64 Category:Locations Category:Levels Category:Sky-themed